Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a non-contact power supply control system, and more particularly, relates to a non-contact power supply control system to supply power in a non-contact manner to a power storage unit mounted to a vehicle from an external power supply unit.
Background Art
There are some known non-contact power supply control systems. For example, JP-A-2012-165497 discloses a non-contact power supply control system as set forth below.
In this non-contact power supply control system, a primary coil is arranged on a road surface side, and a secondary coil that is magnetically coupled to the primary coil is arranged in a bottom part of a vehicle. On the vehicle, a power storage unit is mounted and a camera for capturing an image around the vehicle is mounted.
In the non-contact power supply control system, when current is supplied from an external power supply unit to the primary coil, the primary and secondary coils are magnetically coupled, thereby exciting electric power in the secondary coil. The electric power is stored (charged) in the power storage unit. In other words, power is supplied to the power storage unit in a state where the external power supply unit and the power storage unit are not in contact with each other. Living body detection is performed by capturing an image around the vehicle using a camera mounted to the vehicle, and when there is a living body in the vicinity of the vehicle, current supply to the primary coil is adjusted, thereby minimizing application of an electromagnetic field to the living body.
PTL 1: JP-A-2012-165497
However, in the non-contact power supply control system mentioned above, living body detection is performed using a camera mounted to the vehicle. However, actually, a living body, such as a dog or a cat, may be present on a road surface side. Therefore, there is a concern that sufficient living body detection is not necessarily performed due to the blind spots or the like of the camera.